Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information transmission technologies and more particularly to a method and system for presenting recommendation information.
Description of the Related Art
When a client terminal requests data from an information issue server, the information issue system can issue recommendation information to the client terminal according to the client terminal's address. The recommendation information can be recommendation information corresponding to a region where the client terminal's address belongs. For different regions, the information issue system can issue different recommendation information.
In order to monitor situations of the recommendation information issued by the information issue system, a third-party monitoring method is usually adopted to obtain situations of the issued recommendation information and the monitoring result can be used in maintenance work for following recommendation information issuing.